This application seeks partial support for the 2011 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Tuberculosis (TB) Drug Development to be held in Il Ciocco, Italy from July 3rd - 8th. This biennial event is the most important global conference bringing together researchers from both academia and industry to focus on this problem. Treatment of TB remains a continuing challenge particularly with the increasing problem of drug resistance. New treatments could dramatically improve the results of therapy of both drug-sensitive and drug-resistant disease and compounds with new modes-of-action are being actively sought for this reason. TB drug discovery is an extremely vigorous area of research and is increasingly attracting investigators with diverse backgrounds, including microbiology, chemistry, pharmacology, medicine and clinical research. The 2011 GRC on TB Drug Development will provide an opportunity for new investigators to understand the challenges in the field and for experienced researchers to discuss the latest findings at a particularly critical juncture. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Tuberculosis remains one of the leading causes of death in the world and rates of disease continue to climb. New treatments for tuberculosis could cure this disease and limit its spread. Here we request funding for the major biennial scientific meeting in this area, the 2011 Gordon Research Conference on Tuberculosis Drug Development.